Invel Yura
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Taxes Arc' It was revealed by Jura Neekis that Invel along with rest of Alvarez Empire decided to remain neutral in the war, thanks to negotiates with Makarov Dreyar. Tenrou Arc After the battle of Tenrou Island and Zeref's defeat and sentence, Invel attends a meeting hosted by August along with rest of the Spriggan 12 minus Larcade Dragneel. 'Relationships' Alvarez Empire As a member of the Spriggan 12 and the Chief of Staff of the Alvarez Empire, Invel is very loyal to his country. 'Spriggan 12 ' Invel takes his position in the 12 very seriously. He expects all members to act professional is not above voicing his displeasure if they do something he deems inappropriate. He values order and respect, due to this militaristic nature, while he is careful not to overstep his own bounds. His position as chief of staff proves his high authority in the group which second only to August and Irene Belserion. August Like the other Shields, he holds his leader in high regard and respects his authority, as shown when he listened to August words on how they had to take ruling more seriously now, and Invel nodded immediately. Irene Belserion Invel seems to have a negative relationship with Irene, as he didn't like how she acted casual she took the disappearance of their emperor. 'Zeref Dragneel' Like the rest of the Spriggan 12, he is loyal to his emperor. As his Chief of Staff, Invel was among the Shields more closer to Zeref and as such he was among his comrades who was more upset than the other Shields, (which was pointed out by Irene). He was quick to anger with how casual Irene was seeming taken the disappearance of their emperor. He insisted that the empire should have taken part in the war with Zeref, despite the emperors wishes not for them to take part. Alliance Like the rest of the Spriggan 12, Invel holds a grudge against the Alliance for defeating and imprisoning his emperor, and was one of the few who actually wanted war with them over the lose of their emperor. 'Powers and Abilities' As a member of the Spriggan 12, Invel is a very powerful wizard, and as his epithet "Winter General" indicates, Invel is able to use Ice Magic at an immense level. As the Chief of Staff for the Alvarez Empire, Invel holds much authority over his country, and while his emperor is mostly away on travels, Invel and the rest of the Spriggan 12 (along with Yajeel) command the Alvarez Empire. After Zeref's imprisonment, Invel along with the other Spriggan 12, are now acting as the co-rulers for their empire in secret. Immense Magic Power Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Ice Slave (アイススレイブ Aisu Sureibu): Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō): Ice Lock (アイスロック Aisu Rokku): 'Trivia' Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Wizard Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Snow Manipulation Users Category:Subordination Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Neutral Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Rulers Category:Weather Manipulation Users Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Caster Magic User Category:Military Personnel Category:Wizard World